1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the time assignment of the processing power of a data processing system for optimum utilization of the system, and more particularly to a data processing sytem incorporating such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data processing systems using several microprocessors are already known. In such systems, each microprocessor processes a job or a part of the jobs to be processed. The distribution of the jobs to the processors is controlled by operating programs of the data processing systems in accordance with presettable priorities ("Design and Realization of the Rapid, Flexible and Error-Tolerant Heidelberger POLYP Polyprocessor" by R. Manner, W. Saaler, T. Sauer and P. von Walter, Elektronische Rechenanlagen, Vol. 24, No. 4 [1982]).
It is also known to use expensive high-speed components in order to achieve the highest possible processing power ("The Cray 1 Computer System", R. M. Russel, CACM, Vol. 21, pp. 63-70, [January 1987]).